Once Upon a Painting
by ThatEmzGirl
Summary: No mind reading no psychic abilities no nothing just two normal teens that meet by chance. Bella a girl orphaned with no where to go is stuck spending a week with her Social Worker until they state of Washington finds a better place for her


Chapter 1

Introductions

N.B.T.A I wish I owned twilight but alas only the idea belongs to me

The feel of the brush in my hand was all powering. Who needed words when I could paint or draw my emotions? I lost myself in my art work. How long had at I been working? Minutes? Hours? My art came to life before me. A lone tree in the middle of a meadow. It stood alone in the center surrounded by the other trees. Which one was its friend? How could it tell? They all look alike. The tree was looking towards the sky, pleading silently for a sign that someone, anyone was there to stand with it.

I tilted my head slightly trying to view the picture from a different angle. The sudden shriek of the bell brought me back to reality. All of the other students were suddenly very chatty as they left the room.

"No more skipping to stay here Isabella." Mrs. Hale, my art teacher, said.

I hated being called Isabella but she refused to call me Bella, my nickname. I sighed and began to clean my brushes.

"You know I would love to enter some of your art pieces in a show." she said leaning against the counter besides me.

"Why they aren't any good." I answered her back.

"To you they may not be very good but to me and many others, they are magnificent." She raised her arm to intensify her statement.

"Isn't it my opinion that counts?"

"No, not in art anyway. So what do you think?"

"Is there any hope of stopping you?"

"None at all." She said as she began to dance around the room and clean up.

"You know I'm not technically cutting a class right now. It's only study hall." I said as I placed the brushes into a once red party cup to dry.

She gasped suddenly and it made me stare at her.

"Studying is very important especially to a junior. Oh I'm sorry or do you not want to get into the California Art School next year."

"You know I do, but I should be painting not learning the square route of pi."

"Listen to me Isabella Swan, math is every bit as important as actually painting. With out math how could the David statue have been carved or anything in art to do with that matter?"

"Alright, alright you've got me there."

"Miss Swan?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Yes that's me." I answered.

"You'll need to follow me." she said and then turned to walk away.

I looked at my teacher but all she did was shrug and shoo me along. I grabbed my backpack and jogged until I was walking right behind this strange woman. She led me into the Student Assistance Counselor's office. She gestured to a seat across from her and next to the familiar faces of my guidance counselor and the S.A.C/gym teacher. My guidance counselor took my hand and I stared at her.

"Bella dear this is Esme Cullen. She's a social worker." Mrs. Laytes, my counselor, said.

I had dealt with a social worker once before when I was in elementary school. My second grade teacher called them when I always showed up to school with bruises and cuts but I wasn't being abused I just fell down a lot. They did a home check and that was it. But I was seventeen now and while I still get a few new bruises each week no one is surprised by new injuries.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tears began to form behind my counselors eyes.

"Isabella there was an accident." Ms. Cullen said.

"What kind of accident? Who was hurt?" I demanded.

"Bella I'm so sorry but your parents…" Miss. Bergins, the S.A.C, began.

"NO, NO, NO!!" I screamed.

"A drunk driver ran through a red light. They never had a chance." Ms. Cullen said.

The tears where forming behind my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"Isabella do you have any family?" Ms. Cullen asked.

"MY NAME IS BELLA!" I screamed.

I got up and ran out of the room. I saw Mrs. Hale but I didn't stop.

"Isabella? Isabella what happened?" she asked me.

I ran out of the front doors and into the student parking lot. I fumbled with my backpack trying to get my keys out.

"Bella wait!" Mrs. Laytes called.

"Just let her go." Ms. Cullen said right before I closed the door.

The sound of the engine roar to life was comforting. I quickly pulled out of my spot and out of the parking lot. I was going double the speed limit but doubted the cops would pull me over. In Seattle the cops could car less. I was pulling into my drive way in no time and it was true my father's car was gone but he did have to drive my mother to work. I walked up the front steps quickly. I ran inside and there was a note on the front table. I was in my father's handwriting.

'Bells,

We'll be home late tonight. We decided to go to a show and then dinner or dinner then a show. We're not sure yet. Do your homework and don't burn the house down.

Love ya,

Dad'

The next part of the letter was in my mom's handwriting.

'Hey baby girl I made you a little something for being such a great daughter. It's near the pizza in the fridge from last night. Try to eat it up, if not throw it out. We'll see you tonight.

Love,

Mom'

Tears escaped my eyes as I finished reading the letter. I ran to the refrigerator and opened the door to see a little purple box on top of a tin foiled wrapped pizza slice. I grabbed it and tore the lid off of the box. The necklace made my whole body shake. It was beautiful. It was made of different color strings in an eloquent design. There was a paint brush charm on one side of the heart locket pendant, and a tiny paint easel on the other. I opened the locket and was surprised to see two pictures. On one side it was a picture of my mother and the other a picture of my father. They were both laughing and that was how I would always remember them.

I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the blurry face.

"It'll be okay Isabella." the familiar blur said.

I lunged at the figure and buried my face in its shoulder.

"Their dead. Their dead. I can't believe their dead." I cried.

"Who died dear Isabella." she asked while rubbing my shoulders.

"My parents. Their gone. There was an accident." I said trying to calm down.

"Oh honey. It'll be alright." Mrs. Hale comforted.

I stood suddenly and she jumped up after me.

"How will it be alright? I have no family. Where will I go? Why was someone drunk so early in the morning?"

"Honey I honestly don't know the answer to any of those questions. What I do know is that I am here for you."

"Bella, you need to get a bag of cloths and come with me." the voice of the social worker said from the doorway, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I'm one of Isabella's teachers." Mrs. Hale said as she stood the shake Ms. Cullen's hand, "Go get some cloths honey. I'll be here when you get down stairs."

She pushed me gently toward the stairs. I looked at them both and walked up about three of the stairs in the kitchen stairwell. I looked at the locket in my hand and I put it in my jean pocket with my cell phone.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Cullen asked.

"I'm Isabella's friend and she looked like she needed one when she left the school." Mrs. Hale explained.

"It's not appropriate for you to be in her house consoling her the way you were." Ms. Cullen told her sounding upset.

"Who are you to tell me what appropriate is." Mrs. Hale replied.

"My job revolves around what appropriate is. And this Annabelle is not appropriate."

"How do you… BELLA go get a bag of cloths."

I jumped when she said my name and ran to my room. I went straight under my bed and found a suitcase and a gym bag. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a bunch of shirts, 3 hoodies, underwear, and socks. I shoved them into my gym bag. I went into my closet and grabbed my art smock. I got a few blank canvases and my mobile painting kit. I opened it to make sure there was plenty of paint and brushes. I grabbed a few backups just in case. I put them in the suit case and thought about what else I would need. My sketch pad and pencils incase I don't feel like painting. A few pairs of contact's, my glasses, and my purple toiletry case. I thought again and remember

Something very important, my portable easel. I placed it lightly on top of the other things in my suit case. I grabbed my black converse's and shoved them into the gym bag before picking them both up and walking away from my room. I passed my parent's bedroom door and I couldn't help but look into it and begin crying again. I dropped the bags and walked into their room. I walked to their dresser where I knew a picture of the three of us would be. I took it and placed it as close to my heart as I could with out breaking my skin. I wiped away the few tears and went back into the hallway. I opened the suitcase and placed the picture on top of my art supplies before going down the stairs.

Both Mrs. Hale and Ms. Cullen were waiting at the bottom of the stairs only now Mrs. Hale looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I know Ms. Cullen will take good car of you Isabella dear. So just behave. You have my cell number so call me anytime." Mrs. Hale said as she hugged me.

She smiled weakly as she walked out of my house. I shifted the bags in my hand before looking at my new social worker.

"Well we should get going." Ms. Cullen says as she claps her hands together and walks to the front door.

"I'll be 18 in about 7 months why do I still have to be in the courts custody?" I asker her.

"Because Bella, in the eyes of the state and the law you are still a minor. Now please no more question I have things to do." she answered as she continued to walk outside.

I follow closely behind her until we get to her car.

"Once you've settle down you maybe come and get the rest of your belongings and your car." she stated as she clicked the unlock button.

I opened the back door to put in my bags and was surprised to see my backpack already there. I placed my other bags near it and closed the door. I slid into the passenger seat and Ms. Cullen was already chatting away on her blue tooth. I just rolled my eyes and dug my ipod out of my pocket. I waved it at her and she nodded. As I put the earphones and pressed the play button I began to nod off. The last thing I remember was the beginning of Lonely Day by System of the Down.

I was awoken suddenly but screaming. My eyes shot open as I stared at Ms. Cullen beside me. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that you could clearly see the white of her knuckle bone beneath her skin. I wiggled my head a little so that my right headphone fell out of my ear.

"What do you mean you can't place her today?….This week!?!? What am I supposed to do with her?…But this is the last time." she pressed her ear and then looked over at me.

She sighed and went back to looking at the rode. I turned to face the opposite way and all I saw was green. Green grass, green trees, and all sorts of green plants. The color made me sick to my stomach. The car turned onto a small path threw the green trees and I became suddenly interested in where we were headed. Was Ms. Cullen planning on killing me? After a few long minutes a huge house became visible through the trees. I moved my head trying to get a better view. We pulled up in front of it in no time and I gawked at its enormity.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This Bella is my house. I was on the phone with my boss and he said there is no where to put you right now. So you get to stay with me until another arrangement can be sorted out."

She opened her door and got out. I did the same only I opened the back door as well. I slipped my backpack on and grabbed the other two. She led the way into her mansion and I was once again in shock at the house. The entire bottom half of the bottom floor was just one big window. You could see into the house perfectly.

As we stepped inside I was greeted by the smell of apple pie. Ms. Cullen motioned for me to leave my bags near the door so I did as instructed. There was a large TV with a long couch and two chairs facing it. A fire place sat about ten feet behind the sofa. I could see into another room with a long dining room table with about 10 chairs. In the corner of that room sat a beautiful piano.

Suddenly there was a brunette girl standing next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." the girl greeted in a loud but shy sing-song voice.

"Bella." I stated shaking her hand.

"Where is your father Alice dear?" Ms. Cullen asked her from behind me.

"Dad!" Alice screamed.

"What dear?" a mans voice asked from the kitchen area.

"We have a guest Carlisle. Come meet Isabella Swan." Ms. Cullen said.

I tall, blond, gorgeous man walked out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on a dish rag. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose button up shirt that exposed just a little chest hair. His blond hair made him look like an angel. He wrapped an arm around Ms. Cullen and kissed her cheek. I looked at her for the first time. She had semi-dark brown waves that framed her face. Her hazel eyes looked lovingly up at her husband.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Isabella. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Cullen said holding out his hand.

"Please Mr. Cullen its Bella. Just Bella." I told him shaking his hand.

"Well Bella, welcome to our home." he said holding his arms out, "And please call me Carlisle."

Carlisle and Ms. Cullen just walked into the kitchen then and I was left alone with Alice. Her brown shoulder length hair bounced as she walked. If you could even call what she did walking. She sort of floated. It was graceful like a dance. She had her mother hazel's eyes but they had a handful of green streaks in them.

"Are you a dancer?" I asked her.

"Ballet." she answered simply.

"I did ballet for a few years but I wasn't any good and I fell down a lot." I told her.

"Well at least you tried." she told said genuinely as she went to sit on the couch.

I went and sat next to her. I looked at her from the corner of my eye a few times but she caught me so we just ended up laughing. I stopped suddenly when I saw him. Tall and lean. Disheveled bronze hair fell just above his ears. He was wearing an extremely baggy white button up shirt that was covered in paint. He was a painter like me. Suddenly his bright green eyes looked directly into mine and he smiled. His smile was crooked and absolutely unbelievable. How could anyone this good looking be real. He looks like he had been created to tease women about what they couldn't have.

"Bella, this is my twin brother Edward." Alice said.


End file.
